


Slow

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mouths move against each other languidly and then Alec’s lips part subtly, letting Magnus in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

It starts slow. They are stretched across the red sheets, bodies aligned, knees knocking together. Alec nuzzles his cheek into the soft fabric, his gaze wandering across Magnus’ face. He lifts his hand and with his thumb, he gently traces the outline of Magnus’ cheekbone. He slides a finger down to rub across the curve of Magnus’ mouth and Magnus presses in, placing a kiss against Alec’s digit. He smiles and his eyes crinkle; Alec muses that he will never get enough of that smile. 

Suddenly, he feels the urge to _get closer_ , to sink into Magnus’ warmth, to immerse himself into his scent. He shifts closer and feels Magnus’ arm sneaking around his waist, his fingers dipping under his t-shirt and rubbing along the knobs of his spine. Alec reaches out and tips Magnus’ face, angling him, so that they are both comfortable. 

His fingers toy with the edge of Magnus’ shirt as his lips press against Magnus’ cheek. _He’s breathtaking_ , Alec thinks. Magnus hums quietly, content with the gentle pecks that Alec is leaving behind. Leisurely, he moves across Magnus’ face until he arrives at his mouth and takes Magnus’ lower lip in-between his own. Their mouths move against each other languidly and then Alec’s lips part subtly, letting Magnus in - still, their pace doesn’t change. There is no rush. It remains slow. 


End file.
